The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for producing shaped parts. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for and method of producing shaped parts from a non-swellable mixture of fibers with heat-hardenable synthetic resin with the aid of pressing upper and lower parts which receive the mixture to be pressed.
The invention particularly deals with the production of such shaped parts which are relatively thin-walled and in which at least two components of the shaped parts are inclined at a steep angle relative to one another. For the production of such shaped parts, the lower pressing tool and the upper pressing tool are provided with respective depressions or elevations. The mixture to be pressed is filled in the required quantity and filling height into the lower pressing tool. During subsequent lowering of the upper pressing tool, the mixture is compacted, especially in the depressions of the lower pressing tool to the steep side surfaces. This is, however, frequently not implemented, since the filled mixture because of its fiber structure forms a compound which is no longer separated by the lowering upper pressing part.
This phenomenon leads to an undesirable concentration of an excessive quantity of the mixture to be pressed at the bottom of the depression of the lower pressing tool and to excessive compression of this mixture quantity. This results in a non-uniform density and therefore in a non-uniform strength of the produced shaped parts.